Dilo otra vez
by Cucurucho
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa pasa por la mente de Jane mientras está retenido en el aeropuerto de Miami?


"_Idiota, Patrick, eres idiota. Con todas las letras. Más tonto y naces acelga_" Así llevaba toda la noche Patrick Jane en la sala de detención del aeropuerto de Miami. Le habían ofrecido una manta y una almohada, pero las había rechazado porque sabía que no iba a dormir nada. _"Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre invitar al agente Pike al equipo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera es de homicidios! Y todo porque eres un arrogante controlador que se creía que ella estaría a tus pies por los siglos de los siglos esperando a que a ti se te pasasen los miedos y los melindres y que encima sería inmune a los encantos de otros hombres. Macho, eres idiota"_

Estaba tan sumido en su fustigación personal que no le prestó atención a la puerta que se abría a su lado, tan sólo podía pensar en que a aquellas horas Teresa estaría desayunando junto a Pike, posiblemente en la cama. Un nudo se empezaba a formar en su estómago cuando un suave olor a canela le acarició la nariz, y por un momento creyó que se había terminado de volver loco. Pero no, al girar la cabeza se encontró de frente con Teresa, mirándole fijamente. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que se subió al avión y tenía cara de cansada, pero aún así estaba guapísima.

-Hola -dijo ella, por decir algo.

-Hola -respondió él, por inercia y sin creerse del todo que ella estuviese allí en aquel momento.

-Has vuelto a meterte en un buen berenjenal, ¿eh? -le gustó comprobar que era capaz de bromear. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Lisbon no entendía de sutilezas y paños calientes en lo que a él se refería. Quizá con las víctimas y sus familiares, quizá con otros compañeros, pero a él cuando tenía que echarle la bronca o darle una mala noticia se la decía a las bravas. Así que una broma por su parte era una buena señal.

-Bah, hay berenjenales muchos peores.

-Eso es verdad -ella sonrió, recordando la pila de papeles que siempre se acumulaban en su escritorio del CBI, o aquella vez que huyó de los federales en Brooklyn. Y eso sin contar con que matar a John el Rojo y a dos de sus seguidores y luego exiliarse en latinoamérica era la madre de todos los berenjenales- ¿Y el tobillo?

-Mejorando -lo cierto es que le seguía doliendo, pero desde que la intuyó en aquella habitación, se había olvidado por completo de él. A decir verdad, estaba como drogado, como si se hubiese tomado el mejor porro del mundo- No estás en Washington...

-No. ¿Lo decías de verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-Vale -dijo ella con una sonrisa cargada de alivio.

-Por concretar, hablamos de los berenjenales, ¿no?

-No - _"Berenjenal en el que me voy a meter yo como vuelvas a hacer un chiste sobre esto"_ pensó la agente, pero en vez de eso intentó ser civilizada- No, de lo otro.

-Ah, eso...

-Es que no es cosa de broma -ahora su gesto era más serio, pero se le notaba nerviosa y supo que tenía que centrarse y dejar de decir sandeces, porque no eran imaginaciones suyas, estaba ocurriendo de verdad y no podía permitirse volver a perderla.

-Sí, lo dije en serio. Cada palabra.

-Bien, porque yo siento lo mismo.

-Qué suerte -Estaba en una nube, no se podía creer que ella le correspondiese a él y no a Pike. Y entonces la nube se desplomó al recordar a su adversario- ¿Pero y Pike?

-Lo entenderá.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, tan sólo mirándose a los ojos, saboreando aquel momento, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

-Dilo otra vez -le pidió ella, arrugando la nariz en aquel gesto que le parecía tan dulce en ella.

-¿Que diga qué? -preguntó él, haciéndose el loco porque el sentido del humor era su arma contra la inseguridad, el miedo y la incomodidad. Pero ella sólo se limitó a levantar las cejas y disimular una sonrisa y entonces supo que no quería decirlo otra vez, quería demostrárselo y poco le importaban las normas, el tobillo hinchado y aquella mesa que les separaba. Se incorporó y tomándola de la barbilla acercó sus labios a los de ella, atrapándolos con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz para demostrarle lo que llevaba casi doce años callando.


End file.
